justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Justbenn/Favorites Return 2
The next installment of Just Dance is likely underway so I decided to make another "Favorites Return" poll to see what songs, from possibly returning artists, that others would like to see in the next Just Dance. I was a bit more extensive on this one by using singles, promotionals, and other charted songs. This poll is simply for fun so enjoy. Katy Perry Thinking Of You If You Can Afford Me One Of The Boys Ur So Gay If We Ever Meet Again (with Timbaland) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) The One That Got Away Peacock Hummingbird Heartbeat Not Like the Movies Circle the Drain Wide Awake Dressin' Up Unconditionally Walking On Air By the Grace of God It Takes Two Legendary Lovers Rihanna If It's Lovin's That You Want Unfaithful We Ride Break It Off (ft. Sean Paul) A Girl Like Me A Million Miles Away Shut Up And Drive Hate That I Love You (ft. Ne-Yo) Don't Stop The Music Breakin' Dishes Bad Girl (ft. Chris Brown) Rehab Take A Bow Russian Roulette Hard (ft. Jeezy) Wait Your Turn Rude Boy Rockstar 101 (ft. Slash) Te Amo Redemption Song What's My Name (ft. Drake) Raining Men (ft. Nicki Minaj) S&M California King Bed Man Down Cheers (Drink To That) Fading Love The Way You Lie (Part II) (ft. Eminem) We Found Love (ft. Calvin Harris) You Da One Talk That Talk (ft. Jay-Z) Princess of China (with Coldplay) Birthday Cake (ft. Chris Brown) Cockiness (Love It) Remix (ft. ASAP Rocky) We All Want Love Drunk On Love Roc Me Out Farewell Red Lipstick Do Ya Thang Fool In Love Stay (ft. Mikky Echo) Pour It Up Loveeeeeee Song (ft. Future) Right Now (ft. David Guetta) What Now Jump Phresh Out the Runway Numb (ft. Eminem) Nobody's Business (ft. Chris Brown) Love Without Tragedy / Mother Mary No Love Allowed Lost In Paradise Half Of Me FourFiveSeconds (with Kanye West and Paul McCartney) Towards The Sun Dancing In The Dark As Real As You And Me Better Have My Money American Oxygen Work (ft. Drake) Needed Me Kiss It Better Desperado Close To You With Me Consideration (ft. SZA) Love On The Brain Pose Goodnight Gotham Never Ending Same Ol' Mistakes Higher Yeah, I Said It Woo Nicki Minaj Massive Attack (ft. Sean Garrett) Your Love Check It Out (with will.i.am) Right Thru Me Moment 4 Life (ft. Drake) Did It On 'Em Girls Fall Like Dominoes Fly (ft. Rihanna) Roman's Revenge (ft. Eminem) Blazin' (ft. Kanye West) Right By My Side (ft. Chris Brown) Beez In The Trap (ft. 2 Chainz) Va Va Voom Roman In Moscow Stupid Stupid Roman Reloaded (ft. Lil Wayne) I Am Your Leader (ft. Cam'ron and Rick Ross) Whip It Automatic Marilyn Monroe Masquerade The Boys (with Cassie) Freedom High School (ft. Lil Wayne) Up In Flames Yeah (ft. Parker) I'm Legit (ft. Ciara) Anaconda Bed Of Lies (ft Skylar Grey) Truffle Butter (ft. Drake and Lil Wayne) The Night Is Still Young Trini Dem Girls (ft. LunchMoney Lewis) One Direction Gotta Be You More Than This Na Na Na Another World Moments Stand Up Up All Night I Should Have Kissed You Live While We're Young Little Things Nobody Compares She's Not Afraid Still The One Heart Attack Rock Me They Don't Know About Us Last First Kiss Loved You First I Would C'mon, C'mon Story Of My Life Midnight Memories You & I Diana Strong Don't Forget Where You Belong Half A Heart Alive Better Than Words Does He Know? Happily Little Black Dress Little White Lies Right Now Through The Dark Why Don't We Go There Steal My Girl Night Changes Ready To Run Where Do Broken Hearts Go 18 Girl Almighty Fool's Gold Fireproof Stockholm Syndrome Change Your Ticket Clouds Illusion Once In A Lifetime Spaces Act My Age Drag Me Down Perfect History Home Infinity End of the Day Love You Goodbye What a Feeling If I Could Fly Olivia A.M. Never Enough Temporary Fix Hey Angel I Want to Write You a Song Wolves Walking in the Wind Long Way Down Lady Gaga Poker Face Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) LoveGame Paparazzi Beautiful, Dirty, Rich The Fame Starstruck (ft. Space Cowboy and Flo Rida) Vanity Telephone (ft. Beyoncé) Alejandro Dance In The Dark Monster Speechless So Happy I Could Die Teeth Judas The Edge of Glory You & I Marry The Night Hair Scheiße Fashion Of His Love The Queen The Lady Is A Tramp (with Tony Bennett) Do What U Want (ft. R. Kelley) G.U.Y. Venus Dope Artpop Anything Goes (with Tony Bennett) I Can't Give You Anything But Love (with Tony Bennett) Cheek To Cheek Til It Happens To You Ellie Goulding Under The Sheets Starry Eyed Guns And Horses The Writer Wish I Stayed On Human Little Dreams Home Your Song Anything Could Happen Figure 8 Explosions Hanging On (ft. Tinie Tempah) Only You How Long Will I Love You Goodness Gracious You My Everything Beating Heart Love Me Like You Do On My Mind Army Something In The Way You Move Lost And Found Keep On Dancing Calvin Harris The Girls Merrymaking At My Place Vegas Colours Rock Band I'm Not Alone Ready For The Weekend Flashback You Used To Hold Me Yeah Yeah Yeah, La La La Bounce (ft. Kellis) Feel So Close Let's Go (ft. Ne-Yo) We'll Be Coming Back (ft. Example) Sweet Nothing (ft. Florence Welch) Drinking From The Bottle (ft. Tinie Tempah) Thinking About You (ft. Ayah Marar) Awooga Iron (with Nicky Romero) C.U.B.A. Under Control (with Alesso ft. Hurts) Outside (ft. Ellie Goulding) Open Wide (ft. Big Sean) Pray To God (ft. Haim) Slow Acid Burnin' (with R3hab) Faith How Deep Is Your Love (ft. Disciples) Overdrive (Part 2) (with Ummet Ozcan) Iggy Azalea Work Bounce Change Your Life (ft. T.I.) Impossible Is Nothing Beg For It (ft. MØ) Trouble (ft. Jennifer Hudson) Iggy SZN Heavy Crown (ft. Ellie Goulding) Go Hard Or Go Home (with Wiz Khalifa) Team Charli XCX !Franchesckaar! Emelline/Art Stay Away End of the World Nuclear Seasons You're the One You (Ha Ha Ha) What I Like SuperLove Break the Rules Doing It (ft. Rita Ora) Famous Jason Derulo Whatcha Say In My Head Ridin' Solo What If The Sky's The Limit Don't Wanna Go Home It Girl Breathing Fight For You Undefeated Pick Up The Pieces That's My Shhh Make It Up As We Go Marry Me Talk Dirty (ft. 2 Chainz) Trumpets Cyberlove (ft. Mims) Fire (ft. Pitbull) Stupid Love Wiggle (ft. Snoop Dogg) Bubblegum (ft. Tyga) Cheyenne Try Me (ft. Jennifer Lopez and Matoma) If It Ain't Love Pitbull Back Up Toma (ft. Lil Jon) Man (ft. Piccallo) Everybody Get Up (ft. Pretty Ricky) Bojangles Ay Chico (Lengua Afuera) Dime (Remix) (ft. Frankie J and Ken-Y) Be Quiet Go Girl (ft. Trina and Young Boss) The Anthem (ft. Lil Jon) Sticky Icky (ft. Jim Jones) Secret Admirer (ft. Lloyd) Krazy (ft. Lil Jon) I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) Hotel Room Service Shut It Down (ft. Akon) Watagata-pitusberry (ft. Sensato, El Cata, Black Point and Lil Jon) Maldito Alcohol (vs. Afrojack) Bon, Bon Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) (ft. T-Pain) Tu Cuerpo (ft. Jencarlos) Give Me Everything (ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer) Rain Over Me (ft. Marc Anthony) International Love (ft. Chris Brown) I Like (The Remix) (ft. Enrique Iglesias and Afrojack) Back in Time Get It Started (ft. Shakira) Don't Stop the Party (ft. TJR) Outta Nowhere (ft. Danny Mercer) Wild Wild Love (ft. G.R.L.) We Are One (Ole Ola) (ft. Jennifer Lopez and Claudia Leitte) Fireball (ft. John Ryan) Como Yo Le Doy (ft. Don Miguelo) Celebrate Time Of Our Lives (with Ne-Yo) Piensas (Dile la Verdad) (ft. Gente de Zona) Baddest Girl in Town (ft. Mohombi and Wisin) Drive You Crazy (ft. Jason Derulo and Juicy J) FREE.K Freedom Bad Man (ft. Robin Thicke, Joe Perry and Travis Barker) Messin' Around (ft. Enrique Iglesias) Britney Spears Sometimes (You Drive Me) Crazy Born To Make You Happy From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart Lucky Stronger Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know You Got It All When Your Eyes Say It I'm A Slave 4 U Overprotected I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman I Love Rock 'n' Roll Anticipating Boys (The Co-Ed Remix) (ft. Pharrell Williams) Me Against The Music (ft. Madonna) Everytime Outrageous My Prerogative Do Somethin' Someday (I Will Understand) Chaotic And Then We Kiss (I've Just Begun) Having My Fun Gimme More Piece of Me Break The Ice Blackout If You Seek Amy Radar Out From Under Kill The Lights Shattered Glass 3 Hold It Against Me Till The World Ends I Wanna Go Criminal Up n' Down Ooh La La Work Work Perfume Alien It Should Be Easy (ft. will.i.am) Pretty Girls (with Iggy Azalea) Avicii Sound of Now Muja Ryu Even (with Sebastian Drums) Break da Floor (vs. Ralph) Bom Bromance My Feelings for You (with Sebastien Drums) Seek Bromance Tweet It (with Norman Doray and Sebastien Drums) Malo Street Dancer So Excited iTrack (vs. Oliver Ingrosso and Otto Knows) Sweet Dreams Blessed (ft. Shermanology) Jailbait Snus (with Sebastian Drums) Fade into Darkness Collide Levels Sunshine (with David Guetta) Silhouettes Superlove (Remix) (vs. Lenny Kravitz) Last Dance Stay With You (ft. Mike Ponser) Dancing In My Head (vs. Eric Turner) I Could Be the One (vs. Nicky Romero) X You We Write the Story (with B&B and Choir) Speed (Burn and Lotus F1 Team Mix) You Make Me Hey Brother Dear Boy Liar Liar Shame on Me Hope There's Someone Heart Upon My Sleeve All You Need Is Love Lay Me Down Lose Myself The Days The Nights Feeling Good Waiting For Love For A Better Day Pure Grinding Broken Arrows Gonna Love Ya Somewhere in Stockholm Trouble Sunset Jesus Talk to Myself Ten More Days Can't Catch Me True Believer City Lights Touch Me Meghan Trainor Lips Are Movin' Dear Future Husband Like I'm Gonna Lose You (ft. John Legend) Title No Good For You NO Watch Me Do I Love Me (with LunchMoney Lewis) Better (ft. Yo Gotti) Jessie J Do it Like a Dude Nobody's Perfect Who's Laughing Now Who You Are Casualty Of Love LaserLight (ft. David Guetta) Silver Lining (Crazy 'Bout You) It's My Party Thunder Square One Burnin' Up (ft. 2 Chainz) Masterpiece Flashlight Personal Sweet Talker Ain't Been Done Ariana Grande Brand New You Put Your Hearts Up Baby I Right There (ft. Big Sean) Tattooed Heart Honeymoon Avenue Almost is Never Enough (ft. Nathan Sykes) Love Me Harder (ft. The Weekend) Best Mistake (ft. Big Sean) One Last Time My Everything Break Your Heart Right Back Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart E Più Ti Penso (with Andrea Bocelli) Focus (ft. Jamie Foxx) Dangerous Woman Be Alright Let Me Love You (ft. Lil Wayne) Becky G Problem (The Monster Remix) (ft. will.i.am) Ai Se Eu Te Pego Play it Again Becky from the Block Magik 2.0 (ft. Austin Mahone) Shower Can't Stop Dancing Lovin' So Hard Break A Sweat Clouds Jennifer Lopez If You Had My Love No Me Ames (ft. Marc Anthony) Waiting For Tonight Open Off Your Love Feeling So Good (ft. Big Pun and Fat Joe) Let's Get Loud Love Don't Cost a Thing El Deseo De Tu Amo Play Ain't It Funny (Murder Remix) (ft. Ja Rule and Caddillac Tah) I'm Real Si Ya Se Acabó Cariño Alive I'm Gonna Be Alright (Track Masters Remix) (ft. Nas) Jenny From The Block (ft. Jadakiss and Styles) All I Have (ft. LL Cool J) I'm Glad Baby I Love U! Get Right Hold You Down (ft. Fat Joe) Que Hiciste Do it Well Hold It Don't Drop It Fresh Out the Oven (ft. Pitbull) Louboutins I'm Into You (ft. Lil Wayne) Papi Good Hit (What Is) Love? Dance Again (ft. Pitbull) Goin' In (ft. Flo Rida) Live It Up (ft. Pitbull) First Love Booty (ft. Pitbull) Booty (ft. Iggy Azalea) Girls Same Girl Feel The Light Ain't Your Momma Justin Bieber One Time One Less Lonely Girl Love Me Favorite Girl Down To Earth Bigger First Dance (ft. Usher) Common Denominator Baby (ft. Ludacris) Never Let You Go Eenie Meenie (ft. Sean Kingston) Somebody To Love U Smile Never Say Never (ft. Jaden Smith) Pray Stuck In The Moment Overboard (ft. Jessica Jarrell) Up That Should Be Me Kiss And Tell Turn To You Born To Be Somebody Boyfriend As Long As You Love Me (ft. Big Sean) Die In Your Arms Be Alright Believe Right Here (ft. Drake) All Around The World (ft. Tyga) Wait For A Minute (ft. Tyga) I Would Nothing Like Us Heartbreaker All That Matters Hold Tight Recovery Bad Day All Bad PYD (ft. R. Kelly) Roller Coaster Change Me Confident (ft. Chance the Rapper) Home to Mama (ft. Cody Simpson) Backpack (ft. Lil Wayne) What's Hatnin' (ft. Future) One Life Swap It Out Memphis (ft. Big Sean) Where Are Ü Now (with Skrillex & Diplo) What Do You Mean? Sorry Love Yourself I'll Show You Mark My Words No Pressure (ft. Big Sean) No Sense (ft. Travis Scott) The Feeling (ft. Halsey) Life Is Worth Living Children Purpose Been You Get Used to It We Are (ft. Nas) Trust All in It Company will. i. am. I Am Take it (ft. KRS-One) I Got It from My Mama The Girl is Mine 2008 (with Michael Jackson) Heartbreaker (ft. Cheryl Cole) One More Chance Yes We Can We Are the Ones It's a New Day T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever) (ft. Jennifer Lopez and Mick Jagger) Great Times This is Love (ft. Eva Simmons) Reach For the Stars (Mars Edition) Scream & Shout (ft. Britney Spears) Go Home (ft. Mick Jagger and Wolfgang Gartner) Fall Down (ft. Miley Cyrus) Bang Bang Feelin' Myself (ft. Miley Cyrus, French Montana & Wiz Khalifa) Let's Go (ft. Chris Brown) Boys & Girls (ft. Pia Mia) Mona Lisa Smile (ft. Nicole Scherzinger) Category:Blog posts